Un peu prèsCendrillon
by GodFern
Summary: Premier Act de la trilogie des "A peu près..." Jack, Hiccup, Raiponce et Merida doivent interpréter Cendrillon, le problème, c'est que quand les rôles sont tirés au hasard il faut s'adapter…


Titre : Cendrillon…enfin à peu près…

Monde : How to Train Your Dragon + Rise of the Guardians + Brave + Tangled

Genre : Romance, Humour

Beta Lectrice : Celle aussi plus puissante qu'un magazine Playboy chez des moines en pleine préadolescence ! La merveilleuse ! La magnifique ! La superbe Neila-Louve !

Pairing : Surprise

Statut : One-shoot

Disclamer : J'ai beau être le dieu fougère et avoir la toute puissance, il est des choses que je n'ai pas comme la carte cadeau illimité Fnac et les droits d'auteur car ces personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Rating : K Voir T

Résumé : Jack, Hiccup, Raiponce et Merida décident d'interpréter Cendrillon, le problème, c'est que quand les rôles sont tirés au hasard il faut s'adapter…

Remarque : L'histoire s'inspire de la version de Cendrillon déjà mise en scène par les personnages de Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya.

IMPORTANT : A peu près…Cendrillon est le premier d'une trilogie, la trilogie mettra en scène de personnage de diffèrent supports : animation (The Big Four), jeu vidéo (Kingdom Hearts) et littérature (Harry Potter). Le prochain conte sera donc « A peu près…Blanche neige » version KH, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à faire partager ! De même je n'ai pas encore décidé quelle pièce joueront les personnages de HP.

Distribution :

Cendrillon : Merida

Prince : Jack

Amie du Prince : Raiponce

Marraine la bonne Fée : Nord

Belle-sœur : Hiccup/Harold

Belle-mère : Gothel

Commentateur : Gueulfor **(en gras)**

Narrateur : GodFern/Moi _(en italique)_

-oO0+ {Once Upon Time…} +0Oo- 

_Ah ouais quand même…c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de tirer le rôle au sort_

- Et t'as trouvé ça toute seul ?

- Le problème c'est pour ce rôle

- A qui le dis-tu…

- On ne peut pas changer les costumes ou les rôles ?

- Non il faut garder le quota de personnage féminins du compte de base pour les rôles c'est important, et les costumes sont déjà arrivés.

- J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Réfléchis … idée ! Nous allons adapter la pièce aux personnes.

- Ah marrant, je ne suis pas rassuré…

-oO0+ {Cendrillon…enfin un peu près…} +0Oo-

_Il était une fois !_

_Un homme riche avait une femme qui tomba malade; et quand celle-ci sentit sa fin prochaine, elle appela à son chevet son unique fille et lui dit dans un dernier souffle :_

_- Chère enfant, n'oublie pas une lady ne fais pas de gribouillage, ce qu'est un do, une lady ne s'esclaffe pas, elle mange proprement, elle ne traine pas au lit, elle doit être compatissante, patiente, prudente, propre et… par dessus tout une lady dois s'efforcer d'atteindre… comment dire…la perfection…_

_Oui, c'était un très long souffle, puis elle ferma les yeux et mourut. La fillette, qui n'avait plus sur le dos les devoirs incessants de sa mère, commença à mettre autant de délicatesse dans l'art de devenir une femme qu'un troll des montagnes dans celui de farcir un elfe avec des pommes._

- Je t'en foutrais, moi, des elfes farcis !

_Gueulfor retiens-la, ce n'est pas encore son entrée ! Reprenons. L'hiver venu, la neige recouvrit la tombe de sa mère d'un tapis blanc. Mais au printemps, quand le soleil l'eut fait fondre, l'homme prit une autre femme. La femme, aux cheveux d'ébène et au caractère d'une huitre vinaigré avait amené avec elle sa FILLE, qui suivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la trace de sa mère, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Alors de bien mauvais jours commencèrent pour la pauvre fille de l'homme, qui s'appelait Cendrillon ! Pour des raisons, multiples, variées et plus incongrues et ridicules les unes que les autres. Elle devint victime des brimades quotidiennes de sa Belle Mère, et de sa BELLE-SŒUR. Mais grâce à son cœur très dur, euh ! PUR ! Elle vivait humblement et avec force. _

- CENDRILLON ! Où es-tu Cendrillon ? Ma Robe est-elle prête ? Tu sais que le bal au château à lieu ce soir !

- Je suis ici

_Cendrillon, dans la cuisine savourait quelques gâteaux._

- C'est pas le moment de manger tranquillement ! Est-ce que je dois comprendre que nos robes ne sont pas prêtes ?!

- Mère ne vous énervez pas … Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

_C'est que, Harold ce truc te va bien …_

- Oui, mais là c'est le costume entier que tu montre

_Justement ! La perruque de cheveux longs, aussi bien que la robe, te va à merveille ! Tu passes parfaitement pour une fille ! Et plus féminine que Merida alors qu'elle est normalement la belle Cendrillon ! Reprenons, et arrête de lever les yeux au ciel !_

- Je suis une débutante en couture, alors il est évident que je ne pourrai pas vous faire une robe…. Enfin, si vous dites cela pour faire rire les spectateurs, alors continuez.

- Mais tu n'as rien compris ! Je dis ça car il faut bien faire avancer l'histoire !

- Dis-moi, très chère sœur, veux-tu une part de cake ?

_Demanda la rousse Cendrillon en changeant totalement de sujet._

- J'en veux bien… Eh ! Ne parle pas de moi au féminin…

_Car ce soir, au château, un grand bal est organisé. D'après la rumeur, le but de ce bal est de trouver la future compagne du prince, décrit comme un bel homme aux dents blanches comme la neige qui vient de tomber. Alors la belle-mère de Cendrillon cherche à faire de sa fille… _

- Son fils !

…_si tu le dis… la princesse, elle pourra ainsi vivre dans le luxe._

- Si tu veux revoir un jour ta chère belle-sœur, tu as intérêt à vite terminer nos robes !

**Dit la Belle-Mère en partant, son enfant sous le bras. Cendrillon énervée, car elle s'est liée d'affection pour cette petite sœur, donne avec toute sa délicatesse innée un coup d'épée sur la table et se défoule.**

- Tout cela à cause de ce prince qui organise un bal, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais !

_Gueulfor ! Rend moi ce micro c'est moi le narrateur ! Mais comme toutes les autres filles, Cendrillon est amoureuse de ce prince qu'elle n'a jamais vu._

- Pourquoi je dois y allée ?!

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Cendrillon, je suis une fée.

- C'est un peu délicat à dire Nord mais d'où te viens ce tutu rose avec des ailes de papillon ?

- C'est à Sophie. Bon, tu dois reprendre courage… Cendrillon, ce soir je vais réaliser tout tes vœux.

- Ah cool ! Je voudrais qu'il y ait un incendie au château pour le réduire en cendres

- C'est un crime. Il va falloir faire un vœu plus gentil sinon, privée de cadeaux !

- …Alors je voudrais un nouvel arc

- Ça ne va pas non plus !

- CENDRILLON !

- C'est ma belle-mère…

- Allez ! J'espère que tu as fini nos robes ! Tiens ?! Tu les as déjà finies ?! C'est vraiment toi qui les as cousues ?!

- Euh…

- Cendrillon ! Tu as réussi à faire tout ça ? Quel talent !

- Oui, cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes les robes que j'ai faites MOI-MEME !

- Bon ! On se change et on va au bal !

- Mais Cendrillon ? Elle va faire quoi ?

- Elle gardera la maison !

- Mais attend… Arrête de partir en m'embarquant sous ton bras !

- Bien joué petite fée !

- Tu aurais pensé lui dire la vérité ? Bon maintenant, c'est ton tour, fais ton vœu !

- Arc…

- Non ! Maintenant, tu dois te rendre au bal en carrosse magique, d'accord ? Nous allons te préparer…

_Bien que ce soit la fée qui l'ait décidé, Cendrillon se rend au bal ! La soirée bat son plein, mais le prince n'est pas content…_

- M'ennuie…

- Mais pourquoi tu boudes comme ça ? C'est pour toi qu'on organise ce bal ! Tu pourrais au moins draguer une fille !

- Ça m'intéresse pas, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même.

- C'est parce que tu te comportes toujours ainsi que t'es encore puceau, ça et le fait que tu sois gay.

- T'AS PAS HONTE DE DIRE CA ! Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu de pudeur !

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Alors toi, tu pourrais me témoigner un peu d'amabilité !

_Mais la gentillesse de l'amie du prince, elle-même princesse d'un pays voisin, ne convainc pas notre ami._

- Pourquoi pour Raiponce tu changes le sexe de son perso et pas moi ?

_Car son personnage on s'en fout, toi ce n'est pas la même chose, un beau-frère dans Cendrillon ! Et puis quoi encore ? Un lapin avec un boomerang ?_

- Mon prince, acceptez-vous…

- Non.

- Prince, s'il vous plaît, dansez avec moi…

- Non, avec moi !

- J'ai dit non ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre !

- Prince…

- J'ai déjà dit que je ne dansais pas, compris ?

- Ah… Oui, excusez-moi

- …

_Bien entendu, il commence par rejeter la belle-sœur_

- Attendez…

_Tu dois la repousser._

- C'est vrai que ça lui va quand même étrangement bien…trop bien…

- Ne te décourage pas…

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

_Tandis que les convives continuent de s'amuser, le prince finit par perdre tout espoir._

- C'est ici qu'a lieu le bal ?

_Notre chère Cendrillon arrive enfin._

- Hé regarde ! Une superbe fille vient d'entrer ! Tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Non !

_D'un simple regard, le prince tombe amoureux de la superbe fille qu'a repérée son amie, qui n'est autre que Cendrillon, et l'invite à danser._

- Mais pourquoi ?!

_C'est comme ça, c'est tout_

- Tiens ! Certains des gardes possèdent les nouveaux modèles d'arc…

- Hé…Toi femme…DANSER AVEC MOI !

- Pfuh …. !

- Elle a refusé…

- Mais t'es content ou quoi ?

_Allez le prince recommence…_

- Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est pénible ! Alors tais-toi !

- Toi, tais-toi ! Et retournes-y !

_Monsieur le prince, tu dois te détendre avant de lui parler._

- Mais pourquoi elles me disent tout ce que je dois faire, la blonde et la fougère ? … Ah … Euh… Eh !

- Je suis occupée …

- Tu es venue ici juste pour trouver avec quoi tirer ?

- Pardon ? C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

- Euh et…et si on échangeait quelques mots…

*Ding Dong*

- Tiens… Oh Zut alors, je dois rentrer

- Enfin…

_Au douzième coup de minuit, le charme qui agit sur Cendrillon sera rompu, c'est pour cela qu'elle quitte le château le cœur déchiré._

- Au moins j'ai pu leur piquer un nouvel arc...

_Et bien merci, nous retrouvons maintenant Gueulfor pour la course poursuite de Cendrillon pour sortir du palais. C'est très serré non ?_

**Yes GodFern, je disais oui GodFern ! C'est une course magnifique ! It is a magnificent****race, ici, au palais Frost en pleine nuit avec cette magnifique athlète Merida, dite ici****Cendrillon ! Ici dans cette descente ! The Beautiful descente des escaliers pour la cour****du palais ! Quelle dextérité incroyable elle glisse sur la rambarde ! **

_Gueulfor ? Arrête de parler comme Nelson Monfort._

…**Oh mais voilà que le reste du peloton la rattrape ! Mesdames et Messieurs it's incredibeul ! C'est incroyable ! La garde royale la poursuit à une vitesse fulgurante ! Qu-Quelle remontée prodigieuse ! Alors que Cendrillon semble très décidée à garder sa première place, elle joue de son arc telle une patineuse artistique ! Regardez ! Look at this girl** **! Cette précision dans le tir ! Ohlalalala ! Quel malheur ! Mon dieu c'est horrible ! Elle vient de perdre sa pantoufle et n'a plus le temps d'aller la chercher ! Elle continue sa route vers le portail du palais mais les soldats la rattrapent ! C'est si excitant, je bande comme un âne !**

_Euh Gueulfor ?_

**C'est la dernière ligne droite, je crois que Cendrillon fonce tête baissé vers le dernier barrage ! Les 50 soldats qui lui collent au cul son bouche bée face à une telle dextérité ! C'est prodigieux GodFern ! Enfin elle atteint la porte ! Et…Ohlalalala ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible !**

_Qu'est qui ce passe Gueulfor ?_

**Is incredibeul GodFern ! Cendrillon vient de se faire chopée par l'amie du prince ! Les soldats arrivent et… OUI ! C'est un miracle ! Les 50 soldats du palais viennent tous de mourir d'une effroyable crise cardiaque et sont tombés sur Raiponce qui a lâché Cendrillon ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! A moins qu'ils ne soient morts de vieillesse je vous rappelle qu'un soldat vit en moyenne 35 ans, au-delà il devient une légende ! Le roi lune va encore démentir l'utilisation de stupéfiant et autre produit hallucinogène !**

_Euh… Bref…Cendrillon put donc quitter le château, mais comme elle a perdu une de ses pantoufles de verre…_

- Grâce à ça, tu vas la retrouver !

- Quoi, mais je n'ai pas envie…

- Tu as une chance inespérée de revoir cette fille, mais tu ne vas pas la saisir ?!

- T'es sûre que ce n'est pas toi qui le veux ?

- Mais comment on va faire si tu ne peux pas la retrouver malgré ton rêve de la revoir ?! Cerêve, cette envie qui te pousse à faire l'impossible !

_Le prince, profondément touché par les encouragements de son unique amie l'autre princesse…_

- Revoir qui ?

…_se rend compte d'une chose très importante. "Oh ! J'aimerais tant revoir cette demoiselle !"_

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais envie de la revoir !

_Alors le prince fait essayer la pantoufle à toutes les filles de la ville, il espère ainsi trouver la fille à qui elle ira à la perfection, cette fille qu'il recherche tant. Et le voilà qui arrive enfin à la maison de Cendrillon._

- Elle n'est pas à moi.

- Et il n'y a pas d'autres jeunes filles chez vous ?

- Pas la moindre petite souris ! Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

_Rit l'affreuse Belle-Mère de Cendrillon._

- Cool ! Alors je rentre.

- Ah ! Attendez mon prince, il y a une autre fille…

- Tu n'aurais pas dû le dire !

_Attendez cher prince ! Ce texte était bien le bon !_

- Vous aviez qu'à arrêter de parler de moi comme d'une fille !

- Que veux-tu ! T'es encore plus mignon que d'habitude comme ça

- …

- Je me doutais bien que tu viendrais aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est ma pantoufle, alors rends la-moi.

_Lâche cette pomme ! C'est presque fini fais un petit effort !_

- Cendrillon !

- Je sais bien pourquoi tu es venu ici, c'est pour demander la main de Harold ma sœur !

- Hé ?!

- Hein ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

_Mais si prince, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est venu !_

- Non ! Moi, je ne suis…non…pas ça…

- Tu préfère te marier avec moi ? Quel cauchemar !

- Tu parles d'un cauchemar, c'est carrément l'enfer …

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ? Comptes-tu passer ta vie seul ? En restant enfermé dans ce sinistre château ?Jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

- Et alors ? Qui est-ce que ça dérangerait ? Ne te mêle pas de mes affai…

- MOI ! Ca me dérangerait ! Je ne veux pas…ça…EUH ! Excusez-moi, je n'ai rien dit, rien du tout ! Je vous ai dérangés, mais maintenant vous pouvez reprendre !

- Dites…J'ai tout entendu, et bien que je sache que je fais avancer l'histoire, je suis désolé de vous déranger…

_La fée arriva ainsi à point nommé. Heureusement c'est bientôt fini et il pourra enlever le tutu._

- Te voilà enfin !

- J'ai bien compris qu'un mariage entre vous est voué à l'échec. C'est pourquoi, je te demande à nouveau quel est ton véritable souhait ?

- Je voudrais tenir une forge avec ma belle-sœur.

- Alors prince, vous devez soutenir la création de ce projet.

- Mais n'est pas toi qui est sensé l'aider à réaliser son souhait ?

- Prince, certains souhaits doivent être réalisés par vos propres moyens ! C'est quand on entreprend quelque chose que l'on s'aperçoit de nos capacités et la valeur de ce qui est fait !

_Cendrillon décida donc de suivre une voie autre que celle imposée par le mariage avec le prince, enfin par les frère Grimm et Perrault, sa forge donna naissance à une école d'arme qui devint célèbre et elle vécut longtemps, en prouvant qu'une jeune fille pouvait être heureuse sans se marier_


End file.
